


Breathtaking

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Post-Divorce, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s breathtaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking

Bill has been gone since they finished supper. Hermione is actually pretty glad about it because he’s been snappy and cranky all day. One word answers, if that, mostly grunts and glares whenever she gets too close, and she knows she caught him sniffing her hair earlier. Normally, they have an excellent working relationship and an easy friendship that makes on location assignments enjoyable. Their current assignment from Gringotts has them working at a magical temple in Peru, in the middle of bloody nowhere, and she’s trying to make the most of it, but it’s difficult when her partner is a grumpy arse. 

He had wanted to refuse the assignment at first, having enough seniority and a good enough relationship with the goblins to get away with such behavior. She, on the other hand, had thought it sounded fascinating, and she didn’t mind camping for a month to really explore the temple and excavate it for the locals. Considering how the goblins still blamed her, not Harry or Ron, for breaking in and out of their bank, she’s just relieved whenever they give her an assignment somewhere warm. 

After spending two weeks in Siberia in the middle of winter working with the Russian wizards as her first assignment for them, anything is generally an improvement. Of course, the improvement didn’t necessarily start until she was partnered with Bill, and the goblins realized they made a brilliant team, but she likes she likes to think she possibly proved to them they couldn’t deter her from her work with their punishments.

There aren’t many people who understand why she decided to become a cursebreaker instead of working for the Ministry in any number of positons Kingsley would have hired her for. Her desire to make a difference in their world did lead to two years with the Ministry after taking her NEWTs, but it was tedious, boring, and she just didn’t feel very fulfilled even when she was successful with the House Elf act and the Werewolf protection laws she managed to push through during her tenure in the department for Magical Creatures.

Harry and Ron understand, of course. They’re aurors, with a sense of justice and excitement that keeps them doing something they enjoy, fighting bad wizards, and also challenges them. Cursebreaking gives her the puzzles she wants to solve, and it adds excitement to her life in a way that is just the right amount usually. She also likes being able to travel, even if most of her assignments are only one to two weeks. 

This current assignment is the longest one yet, which might be one reason Bill was hesitant to accept it. Since his divorce, he’s moved out of Shell Cottage, letting Fleur keep it, and he’s been renovating a cottage near her own cottage outside of Hogsmeade. Taking a month away does halt his process on the renovations, so she should be more understanding.

Now she feels guilty for being sharp with him earlier. It’s been a frustrating day, after all, with hours spent trying to find the right spell to break the curse keep one of the temples shielded. They tried everything, but the magic is still standing strong, which fascinates her but does make their job more difficult. There are other ruins around the temple, at least, and those are easier to explore. They’re going to need to do more research before they can get into the temple, so she plans to spend the next day or two studying their texts carefully.

Hermione finishes making tea and pours a cup, adding a few drops of milk and a cube of sugar to get it the way Bill likes. Once that’s done, she leaves their tent and begins looking for him. When she finds him, she feels as if she’s been cursed, unable to move or even breathe. He’s breathtaking. His clothes are piled up on the grass, so he’s naked, and she knows it’s wrong to stare but she can’t help herself. She’s always appreciated beautiful art, after all, and he’s better than any of the classic statues she saw during her trip to Florence.

The moonlight casts a bright glow on the clearing where he’s standing, and she takes full advantage of it to look at him when he doesn’t know she’s watching. His skin is tan from so much work outdoors, their job often requiring hours excavating and studying what they find, and she can’t see them in the moonlight, but she knows there are freckles scattering over his skin. He’s got his back to her, so she’s able to see the firm curve of his arse, the muscles in his legs, and the way his hair brushes against his back when he tilts his head and stares at the sky.

For a moment, she wishes he’d turn around so she could see _all_ of him. It’s indecent, of course, to want to see him naked without his consent, but she already dreams of him in ways that are not appropriate for work colleagues or friends. Since his divorce two years ago, she’s even stopped feeling so guilty about it since he’s no longer a married man. Hermione looks at the clearing and considers trying to get a better view, but there’s a chance he’d hear her or notice her moving. What she needs to do is turn around and go back to camp.

With that in mind, she turns around, reluctant to look away but knowing she must or risk being caught. She doesn’t take four steps before there are arms suddenly around her, capturing her and pulling her back so quickly that she drops the teacup. She can hear it shatter as it hits the ground, sweet tea splashing up to wet her sock and her lower leg.

“Where are you going, Hermione?” Bill’s voice is in her ear, a husky drawl that causes goosebumps to cover her skin.

“I didn’t want to disturb you,” she says, cringing as she stammers a bit because he’s got her pressed against him, and he’s naked. She can even feel his prick against her lower back, and it feels like he’s erect, which means he might have been doing something very inappropriate in the moonlight.

“You always disturb me,” he growls, tightening his grip on her. “Your scent, your voice, your eyes, your lips, your tits, your bloody legs in those short trousers. I control myself, though, because you don’t even realize. But tonight, you followed me out here. You knew I was on edge, and you just keep poking and being there and I don’t know if I’ve got the strength to control myself right now, pet.”

Hermione’s about to snap at him for finding her so disturbing, but he keeps talking in that husky rasp that’s almost a growl, and she realizes what he’s really saying. Looking up, she sees the moon shining full above them. Of course. A full moon. She hasn’t even paid attention to the lunar calendar, and she should because it affects Bill since the attack from Greyback, even if he’s not a werewolf.

It’s awful because she should be ashamed of herself for how she’s feeling right now. He isn’t in control, he’s just told her that, and she’s aroused by the growl in his voice and the way he’s pressing against her from behind. “I’ll go back to the tent, Bill. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“No, you don’t have a bloody clue, do you? I move near you after my divorce, but you just think that’s chance. You get partnered with me at Gringotts, and that’s just a coincidence. Do you really think they’d force a partner on me if I hadn’t requested it, Hermione? We make a great team, I knew that after the first assignment they gave us, and I knew that I wanted you then, too.”

He’s nuzzling her neck now, sniffing and licking in a way that’s making it difficult to think. She knows that he and Fleur got divorced because they drifted apart after the war ended, and he returned to his work as a cursebreaker. Fleur had told her about it when they first separated, and she knows from Fleur that he’s always been a little restless, a bit rough, a bit too much for Fleur to handle. If this is how he gets sometimes, she can understand. He’s aggressive and sexual in a way that makes her breath catch, but not everyone’s going to find that arousing.

“Then take me,” she whispers, the words spilling out before she can pull them back. He tenses behind her, and she closes her eyes, wondering if she’s made a mistake that’ll ruin their friendship and their professional relationship.

“I’m going to make you scream,” he promises before he’s ripping her shirt open. Her bra is easily torn away, her breasts spilling out into his hands, and she can’t help but moan as he squeezes them. He’s rutting against her, rubbing his prick against her bum now that she’s bent forward. “I’m going to fuck you, Hermione. Going to make you mine. If you don’t want that, say so now because I’m not going to be able to stop if we keep going.”

“You’d stop if I told you to,” she says confidently. She doesn’t care what sway the moon holds over him, he isn’t going to force her at any point if she tells him no. It’s knowing that he doesn’t think he can be that strong because he wants her so much that has her feeling more desirable and sexually powerful than she’s ever felt before. “Make me yours, Bill.”

It’s fast after that. Her trousers are tugged down, her knickers ripped, skin stinging from the elastic as it tore, and then he’s touching her with his fingers, stroking her and driving her insane as he fucks her with them. Then he’s pushing inside her, thicker than she expects, long enough to make her cry out when he fucks her deep. The moonlight is shining down on them as he urges her to her knees, then he’s uncontrollable, fucking her hard and deep, leaving bruises and marks in the wake of his fingers and mouth. There are rocks digging into her palms, grass beneath her knees, and she pushes back against him, taking everything he gives her and still demanding more.

It’s easy to lose time when there are so many emotions and passion is overwhelming. She comes twice, maybe three times, and he fucks her with his prick then his tongue then his prick again before he carries her back to the tent. Their clothes are left scattered around the clearing, where they’ll wait until they get picked up in the morning. She’s sore and sated, a wonderful combination that has her snuggling closer to his chest as he holds her in his strong arms. She looks at his face bathed in the moonlight and feels her pulse race.

Breathtaking.

End


End file.
